Barbona
This world is entirely submerged in water, and has been for longer than it has been documented. Not a single piece of land protrudes the surface. The vast oceans of Barbona are home to an abundance of different species, but none are classified as intelligent. Abiotic Factors Weather The surface weather on Barbona can be cruel, with massive thunderstorms not being uncommon. Select areas rarely receive rainfall, but it is not clear how. Atmosphere Barbona's atmosphere is similar to that of many continental planets', containing 62% Nitrogen, 35% Oxygen, and 7% other gases. Biomes While a majority of Barbona is left unexplored, several diverse biomes have been documented. Upper Biomes Lavender Reefs Gorgeous reefs of purple hue dot the upper waters of Barbona, housing a large selection of flora and fauna. These Reefs are commonly found between 50 and 1200 meters below sea level. Indigo Forests Another common biome on Barbona, Indigo Forests consist mostly of huge stalks of Indigo Kelp attached to the seafloor. Indigo Forests can range from 10 to 45 meters below sea level. Amarillo Plateaus Normally found between 60 and 125 meters below sea level, Amarillo Plateaus are relatively flat lands with steep drop offs between levels, and are almost entirely covered in a bright yellow grass, sometimes referred to as "Angel's Pubes" by spacefarers. Shallow Hydrothermal Vents Occurring at ranges of 20 to 180 meters below sea level, Shallow Hydrothermal Vents can be found belching hot water and chemicals into the waters of Barbona, allowing chemosynthetic life to form around them. Open Ocean As with any oceanic planet, a large part of Barbona is just clear water, with just dirt and mud a few hundred or even thousand meters down. Deep Biomes Deep Hydrothermal Vents Scans have found Deep Hydrothermal Vents at depths of over 3000 meters below sea level, with stovepipes much longer than their shallow cousins. These vents allow for the growth of an ecosystem deep underwater, with primary producers relying on chemosynthesis rather than photosynthesis. Producers Barbona is home to numerous distinct aquatic flora species. Indigo Kelp One of the staple plant species of Barbona, Indigo Kelp can grow up to 40 meters long and grow in dense forests. Its long leaves make up the majority of its surface area, and are soft but tough, able to be bound together to create a primitive fiber. Its roots can grow an additional 6 meters into its anchor in order to keep it tightly bound to the seafloor. Dark Blue Coloring: '''Indigo kelp gets its name from its deep blue hue, which is a result of its main pigment, Flavinoid. '''Analysis: Edible and healthy, applicable to fabrication of textile Consumers Herbivores Although the planet is abundant in fauna, a surprisingly low amount of species are herbivores; most of the food chain involves predators eating each other. To make up for a lack of biodiversity, most herbivores on Barbona are incredibly abundant in population size. Omnivores Carnivores Detritivores Story Relevance Trivia Gallery Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Planets Category:Silas